


Immaculate Dreams

by Morositas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: Sansa dreams about Jon, but it's a nightmare.





	Immaculate Dreams

Sansa wakes up in the middle of the night after having dreamed of Jon.

She finds herself alone in a room shrouded in darkness that tries to devour her.

“Jon” she calls him out, but her voice trembles to the point that it breaks up for how fragile it is, “Jon, Jon, Jon” she repeats praying he’s still alive, because he’s always dead in all of her nightmares.

She almost cries. The fear moves inside of her soul, inside of her body, inside of her spirit. And, like a creature coming from an afterlife, it shows itself: it’s made of Jon’s corpse.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
